


Sneaky Sniffs

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Clueless Izaya, Clueless Kasuka, Clueless Mikado, Fluff, Frantic Celty, M/M, One Shot, Online teasing, Sneakiness, Sneaky Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo sneaks a few sniffs at Izaya's hair, and by the end of it all, the raven has yet to realize what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Sniffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PendulumDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/gifts).



Shizuo sniffs at Izaya's hair.

When the raven turns round, he instantly pulls away and looks elsewhere. Izaya stares at him for a good minute with a raised eyebrow before resuming with chatting on his cell phone. He was in the middle of making Tanaka Taro think he was a chimpanzee.

With red orbs off him, Shizuo leans in to sniff the black locks again.

The faint feeling of wind brushing his hair again makes Izaya lower his phone to look back, but only sees Shizuo still on the bed, his eyes still on the giant poster of his beloved brother, which he probably obsesses over.

Finding nothing suspicious, Izaya goes back to his teasing, but when the feeling strikes him again he is met with the sight of Shizuo still looking at the poster, his expression somewhat serious.

When Izaya looks at his phone, there is no disruption for a while, and just as he was about to talk Tanaka Taro into finally agreeing about his identity, wind touches his hair again.

The lone window of the bedroom is closed, so Izaya gets a bit startled every time he feels it.

He looks back, yet Shizuo still hasn't changed what he was doing.

One more time and the blond looks back at him, after a few seconds of Izaya staring at him the fifth time. Those brown eyes seem to be asking what is wrong with him, and for the first time the raven wonders himself, what is wrong with him.

Izaya shakes his head lightly and goes back to his phone, only to find that a panicking Setton had just told Tanaka Taro not to listen. As much as it hurts Izaya to lose the other's trust, he does wonder why the boy listened to him in the first place.

This time, the wind touches the back of his neck, so Izaya slaps that area, before turning round to see Shizuo, and after two seconds, the blond looks back at him with his eyebrows raised. "What's wrong, flea?" He asks in mild concern. He looks as though there is a strange person before him.

"I don't know." Izaya admits as his eyes drift elsewhere, his attention no longer at the phone that has lost its fun, and so he does not see the bunch of messages coming from Setton, complaining about his inappropriateness.

Then, Shizuo says...

"It's probably a fly. No other reason for you to hit yourself." Izaya turns away, facing forward and nearly dropping the black phone onto the floor. His knees still bent and his back still against the side of the bed, Izaya sits with wide-eyes wondering what is going on. Has he gone mad?

Being a handsome, sophisticated informant with no mental illness, Izaya chooses not to believe that.

"It probably is." Izaya concludes, before typing on his phone but this time on a search engine, to find some interesting information.

Shizuo lets out a very wide grin as he barely manages to hold in a burst of laughter. He can't help it, Izaya's shampoo just smells so good it's better than this poster of his brother. Good thing he bought it, or else he would have been caught.

'Thanks, brother.'

Elsewhere, the actor sneezes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an example of a short, fluffy one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys it~


End file.
